


Knock Knock

by revolutionrose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2320502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionrose/pseuds/revolutionrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji catches Levi in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

Levi knew the laws of common decency were lost upon Hanji in more ways than one, but he assumed that even someone as obtuse as her would possess the understanding that barging into her superior’s room was entirely unacceptable, let alone making a beeline for their bathroom without having the courtesy to knock. 

Naturally, Hanji’s excuse was that he should have locked the door and that it wasn’t actually her fault because she had to go to the toilet really urgently and the one in her room broke and her attempts to fix it just led to a nasty case of overflow. Besides, it wasn’t like it was the first time she had run into his bathroom while he was in it, and while that was inevitably true (such was their weird, perhaps bordering on slightly inappropriate, habitual comradeship), it was however, the first time Hanji saw Levi with his hands down his pants. 

Normally when one caught someone in such an intimate position, the appropriate reaction would be to look away. But Hanji clearly made a living avoiding normal behavior as she kept staring at Levi while he hastily attempted to zip himself up, and only seemed to get the hint after he threw a towel at her face. 

“There is no reason to be embarrassed, you know.” Hanji said a few minutes later, sitting on Levi’s bed while she watched him pace back and forth. “It’s very natural for a man of your age to get urges.” 

Levi stopped walking to glower at Hanji, wondering irately how it was possible for a person to possess no ounce of damn shame. “Get out.” 

“But I still need to use your bathroom!” 

“I don’t care.” Levi grabbed Hanji’s arm and began to bodily drag her out of his room, ignoring her protests. When he reached the door, Levi pushed Hanji none to gently out into the hallway. “Go shit out a window.” 

“Alright, I’ll just go downstairs and ask Petra if I can use hers, no need to be so tetchy.” Hanji replied, frowning. She turned to leave but suddenly paused, and Levi didn’t like the way Hanji’s lips curled into a grin and her eyes widened as if a light bulb just lit in her head. 

“Levi.” 

“What?” 

“When you were in there, were you perhaps thinking about meeee?” 

Levi promptly slammed the door shut in her face, bolting the locks and leaning back against it for extra measure. It was only when the sound of Hanji’s laughter on the other side of the door gradually faded away that he left his position to splash some much needed cold water on his flushed face.


End file.
